The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh
The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh is a TV Show which aired on Disney Junior. Broadcast history USA *Disney Channel (1988, 1994-2006) *Toon Disney (1998-2008) *Disney's One Saturday Morning (1996-2002) *ABC (1988-1993) *Playhouse Disney (block) (1999-2006) *Disney Junior (2014) UK & Ireland *Disney Channel (UK & Ireland) (2002 Present) *Toon Disney (UK & Ireland) (2000-2006) *Disney Junior (UK & Ireland) (2003 Present) *Disney XD (UK & Ireland) (4008 Present) Canada *Disney Junior (Canada) (2009 Present) Episodes Season 1 Pooh Oughta Be In Pictures 1988 Freind In Deed 1988 Donkey for a Day 1988 There's No Camp Like Home 1988 Baloonatics 1988 Find Her Keep Her 1988 The Piglet Who Would Be King 1988 Cleanliness Is Next to Impossible 1988 The Great Honey Pot Robbery 1988 Stripes 1988 Monkey See Monkey Do Better 1988 Babysitter Blues 1988 How Much is That Rabbit in the Window 1988 Nothing But the Tooth 1988 Gone With the Wind 1988 Paw and Order 1988 Trap as Trap Can 1988 Honey for a Bunny 1988 The Masked Offender 1988 Things That Go Piglet in the Night 1988 Luck Amok 1988 Magic Earmuffs 1988 The Wishing Bear 1988 Season 2 King of the Beastles 1989 The Rats Who Came to Dinner 1989 My Hero 1989 Owl Featers 1989 A Very Very Large Animal 1989 Fish Out of Water 1989 Lights Out 1989 Tigger's Shoes 1989 The New Eeyore 1989 Tigger Private Ear 1989 Paty Poohper 1989 The Old Switcheroo 1989 Me and My Shadow 1989 To Catch a Hiccup 1989 Bubble Trouble 1989 Ground Piglet Day 1989 Good-Bye Mr. Pooh 1989 All's Well That Ends Well 1989 Where O Where Has My Piglet Has Gone 1989 Up Up and Awry 1989 Eeyore's Tail Tale 1989 Three Little Pigs 1989 Prize Piglet 1989 Fast Freinds 1989 Season 3 Un-Valentine's Day 1990 No Rabbit's a Fortress 1990 The Monster Frankenpooh 1990 Oh Bottle 1990 Owl in the Family 1990 Pooh Moon 1990 Caws and Effect 1990 Sham Pooh 1990 Rock-a-Bye-Pooh Bear 1990 What's the Score Pooh 1990 Tigger's Guest House 1990 Rabbit Takes a Holiday 1990 Eeyi Eeyi Eeyore 1990 Pooh Skies 1990 April Pooh 1990 Too Bee or Not to Bee 1990 A Knight to Remember 1990 Tigger is the Mother of Invention 1990 The Bug Stops Here 1990 Easy Come Easy Gopher 1990 Invasion of the Pooh Snatchers 1990 Tigger Got Your Tongue 1990 A Bird in the Hand 1990 Season 4 Sorry Wrong Slusher 1991 Grown But Not Forgotten 1991 A Pooh Day Afternoon 1991 The Good The Bad and The Tigger 1991 Home is Where The Home Is 1991 Shovel Shovel Toil and Trouble 1991 The Wise Has It 1991 Cloud Cloud Go Away 1991 To Dream the Impossible Scheme 1991 Piglet's Poohery 1991 Owl's Well That End Well 1991 Additional specials Winnie the Pooh and Christmas Too 1991 Boo to You Too! Winnie the Pooh 1996 A Winnie the Pooh Thanksgiving 1998 Winnie the Pooh: A Valentine For You 1999 Winnie the Pooh: A Very Merry Pooh Year 2002. Category:TV Shows Category:Disney Junior